But You Didn't
by youdontneedtoknowmyname13
Summary: Jade remembers the times when she thought Beck would do such things, but he didn't. Rated T, just to be safe. BADE one shot. (:


**I really don't know why I did this one shot. I think I just needed this idea out of my head like my other one shots.**

**I hope you'd enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Dan Schneider.**

* * *

Jade's POV

_'Remember when I borrowed your brand new car and dented it? I thought all hell would break loose and you'd get mad at me, but you didn't.'_

'Beck, give me your keys and lemme drive this hot ride.' I ordered Beck who was hesitant on whether he should allow me to drive his brand new car that he bought with his 2 year's worth of salary and savings.

'I don't think that's a good idea, Jade...' He told me.

'Oh, so you're saying that I'm stupid and I couldn't drive a car?' I accused him just to let him allow me to drive his cool ride. I heard him sigh and I smile in success. It's either he would allow me to ride his car or we'll just fight about it all day until he allows me to ride it. It's a win-win situation for me, so either plan is okay.

'I don't mean it that way and you know it.' He said while he drove a hand through his hair. 'Just please don't die or dent it. I mean it, Jade.' He said and unwillingly gave the keys to me.

'Oh, you know I wouldn't do such things.' I mocked him and he shot me a serious glare. I just winked at him and I immediately headed to his car. I started the engine and off I drove to wherever I wanted to be.

The car ride went very smooth. No, smooth was and understatement. The car ride was excellent. The engine of the car was amazing as it was brand new. Beck got his money from the army when he bought this. Yes, he was working for the government and I can't do anything about it whether I liked it or not. Beck's father forced him to go for the army because he was once a part of it too. He told Beck how good it would feel to serve the country. Although Beck hated the idea, he was not able to do anything.

He visits me as often as he could. Whenever he had a free day, he would visit me instead of his parents or friends, which in return made me feel special. We were engaged after dating for 9 years. We both know that getting engaged at 23 is not the best idea, but we also know that our love was strong enough to make it the best idea.

'Hey... Uhm, Beck?' I asked nervously, knowing what I did to his new car. I dented it, a very visible dent that the car got while I was driving over spilled oil. I completely loss control and bumped onto the tree. It was a pretty intense bump because it gave me a huge bruise on my forehead when I hit the stirring wheel.

'Oh, no. Jade, what happened to your forehead?' He asked me while slowly touching the bruised part. I slightly hiss in pain, but it was manageable, though the bruise looked severe. 'What the hell happened to you?'

'I uhm...' I didn't want to tell Beck about the incident cause I know how upset he'll be and mad about it. Just to tell you, he doesn't get mad often, but when he does, it's nerve wracking. He wouldn't talk to you in days, he wouldn't say he hates you, but just keep his anger for himself until he goes to a war and let the anger burst out while he holds a gun.

'You what?' He asked, voice very stern and serious. 'Jade, you better tell me.'

'I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean it, honestly. I was driving then I didn't see the oil that was spilled on the ground and drove over it. I lost control of the wheel and hit a tree.' I stopped and dared to face him and see his reaction. He looked very disappointed for trusting me to drive the car. He pinched the tip of his nose in grief. 'I dented your car. It's a pretty bad dent. I'm really sorry, Beck. I should've never forced you to give me the keys. I should've listened.

He did the unexpected and hugged me tightly, wrapping his arms around my hips, pulling me close. A rush of pure relief circulated my body. At least I knew that he doesn't hate me, but I also knew that a hint of madness was still present in his system.

'Who cares about the car? Are you hurt? Is this the only bruise you have?' He said and broke the hug only to bring his hands up to cup my face. 'Are you sure you're okay?' I only nodded in response.

'Are you mad at me?' I asked, my tone was very soft as if I was talking to a new born. He only smiled at me in return.

'Not mad, but you need to promise me to drive safely next time, alright' I nodded as he kissed my bruised forehead softly.

...

_'Oh, and do you remember that time I forced you to go to the beach and all you told me was it would rain, and it did. I though you'd say 'I told you so.' But you didn't.'_

'I refuse to go to the beach in this weather, Jade.' I told me.

'Oh come on! Isn't the weather great? It isn't that hot nor that cold. The weather is fine.' I argued. He still won't go with we to the beach even if it's extremely hot inside the RV. I keep trying to tell him that the weather is amazing and that it wouldn't rain. But he kept telling me that it would rain. I think he just won't go with me cause he was too lazy. 'Just get your lazy butt off that seat and let's go.'

'Fine. I give up. Let's have it your way. Let's got to the beach.' He spoke with his hand raised as surrender. Victory was mine once again. Well, whenever we fought he would always end up saying sorry or letting me have my way and some goes to this argument.

We reached the beach and I quickly went out of his dented car and found the perfect spot. Beck reached the spot carrying all out things. I pulled our beach towels out and flattened it on the ground. I stripped until I was only wearing my bikini tops and short short.

'I still think it would rain.' Beck told me while he helped apply my sun block.

'Oh, shut up.' I said and shivered when he gave me a kiss on the neck and put more pressure on putting the sun block.

We sat there under the small amount of sun rays, me being seated in front of him, between his legs. The sound of the waves meeting the sand were amazing. Beck wrapped his strong muscular arms around me protectively and planted another small kiss on my back. I smiled, contented about everything that was happening right then.

'I'll be going to Afghanistan in two weeks, because there's a war that we need to prevent there.' He said, a hint of sadness evident in his voice.

'Whatever, just stay alive.' I said and we kissed. As if right in cue, droplets of water came falling from the sky. It was raining hard. We cut the kiss and Beck had a smug look on his face, looking very proud that his prediction was true. I hate to admit that I was wrong for saying that the weather was fine, but I wouldn't tell him that though. He'd be telling me 'I told you so' later for not listening to him.

We got our things and went back in his car, him still having that silly smile on his face.

'Cut the shit and just say it. I know you wanna say it.' I ordered Beck. I am so annoyed. He could just say it and move on with it, but no of course he would want to tease me with it. He wanted to annoy me, to make me feel defeated.

'Say what?' he looked at me innocently as if he doesn't know what I'm talking about.

'Come on, just say ''I told you so'' and we could get over it.' I said while using quotes signs to emphasise it.

'I wasn't thinking about that. I was thinking of other things...' He said with a huge smile at me.

'Then what the hell is it?' I asked him.

'I was thinking of activities that could be done during cold weathers. Activities that includes kissing and roaming hands... If you get my drift.' He grabbed my hand which made me look onto his eyes that winked at me. I totally get what he meant and I slightly smile with and eyebrow raising.

This would actually be a productive day.

...

_'Do you remember the time I flirted with a guy to make you jealous, and you were? I thought you'd leave me, but you didn't.' _

Beck and I were in one of Cat's crazy parties. Surprisingly, Cat's parties are always fun and had a lot of alcohol, which I love. The party was held in her house, which is huge. Some where grinding on the dance floor, some where drunk and some where drunk and grinding on the dance floor at the same time. I was one of those who were drunk and grinding at the same time, the only difference is only I was drunk.

Beck was always the responsible one in the relationship and knows that I would always end up getting drank in every party. He would drink, but not like how much I drink. I think I've only seen him drunk once in a party I held in my house. The reason he was drunk because he enjoyed having body shots from me a little too much so he kept going and going until he passed out on my bed for being too drunk.

'Babe, I'm gonna go get something to drink.' I told him and he let go of me.

As I was on my way to the drinks, I bumped onto this guy named Jake. Well, I think that's his name. He had this bright blond hair with a well built body like Beck's. He's anattractive guy, but not my type. A very wicked idea entered my alcohol intoxicated brain.

'Hey.' I greeted.

'Oh hey, Jade.' Jake greeted back.

'Yeah, yeah. Dance with me.' I ordered thinking that I could make Beck jealous and make him feel how it is to be jealous. Beck has been the one who keeps on pushing my buttons when we were in high school. He kept making me jealous purposely because he thought it was _cute._ I've always hated it and whenever I was given the chance, I would try to make him jealous. So far, he'd never been jealous of anyone. I hated that too.

'Are you serious?' He asked as if he was a virgin being forced to give up his virginity.

'Don't you want too?' I asked him.

'Of course I want too. I just- wow. Jade West wants me to dance with her. Unbelievable.' He said and I finally understood why he looked at me like that.

'Shut your face and just dance with me.' I dragged him to the dance floor, both of us standing directly in front of Beck. I grind on him as his hands found my hips. I acted like I wanted us to dance, as if I liked what we were doing. I placed a faked a smile on my lips and kept grinding on him. I stared at Beck furious eyes on us. His eyes looked so mad, it could melt both Jake and I. I smile, a real smile this time cause I know I've done my job which was to make him jealous.

But why isn't he peeling me this Jake guy? Isn't he jealous at all? He wouldn't make a move to stop Jake and I from dancing until I grew tired of dancing with Jake. He isn't as good of a dancer as Beck anyways. I stopped dancing with Beck and made my ways to the drinks again. I took two shots of vodka and that does it. I'm too drunk. The walls started shaking and I see things shaking too. I made my way back to Beck and fell into his arms.

'We are going home.' He told me and I was too drunk to respond.

We reached home and quickly made my way to the bathroom to throw up. Beck followed and tied my hair up to prevent it from falling to my face. He rubbed my back as I kept vomiting the alcohol I consumed. When I finished, Beck handed me a damp towel and a glass of water to rinse and wipe the vomit off. When I'm completely done, Beck carried my weary body to our bed.

He slowly started removing my clothes. He took my dress off and got a pair of pajamas for me to wear. He put it on me carefully and used another damped towel to wipe off my make up. I remember this as I was sober enough to remember.

'Don't do that again.' He warned, but his voice was still soft.

'Which one?' I managed to ask him. 'Drink alcohol?' I teased.

'No.' His voice turned stern. 'Flirting with that douche bag.'

'Hmmm. So you were jealous?' I smirked at him.

'Hell yeah I was.' He said, still slowly wiping my make up off.

'Why didn't you do anything then?'

'Cause I trust you.' He cupped my face and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. 'I know you wouldn't cheat on me, ever. I just don't trust him.'

'You'd never leave me too, would you?' I asked while my hand reached up to cup his face.

'You know I wouldn't' He said and that was the last thing I heard as I fell asleep.

...

_'Yes there are lots of things you didn't do and you weren't a perfect boyfriend too, but you put up with me. You loved me and protected me. That's all I needed to feel.' _

We were standing in the middle of a huge airport waiting for Beck's flight. That day was the day that he needed to go back for the army. The thought of us parting for some time again broke our hearts. We both knew then that sooner or later, Beck would be leaving, but neither wanted to let go. It was just too hard, too devastating, heartbreaking. Our hands clasp together as if they were glued. None of us wanted to let go, but both of us knew that one of us would later.

'Hey, I need to check my luggage in...and you know that means I gotta go.' He said as he stood up and fixed his uniform. He held my cheek in his hand as I also stood up.

'Can you not and just quit your damn job?' I grabbed his hand that was holding my cheek and caressed it.

'You know I can't. If I could, I would've done it months ago.' He said and kissed my forehead.

'Here, I kinda got you something.' I told and handed him a small red velvety box. His eyes widen slightly making me smile. 'It's a small something to remind you of me while you're gone.' I explained as he held my small gift which was a cubic shaped locket with a picture of Beck and I when we were years younger with leather strap by it sides. I know it's cheesy and all, but I do those things with Beck, and only Beck.

'This is amazing.' Beck said, eyes wide with a huge smile on his face. 'Thank you.' He put on the necklace and kept the box.

He hugged my tightly, securing his arms around my back while mine were at his neck, playing with the ends of his hair. My feeling at that moment were so fragile as if in a stomp they would break from vibrations. Tears started to fill my eyes and I felt how hot they where. I tried to hold back, but I failed and allowed the tears to travel down my cheeks. I closed my eyes to try and stop the tears, but they just flowed.

'I love you.' I can't help but say it as my feelings were taking over me.

'I love you.' He restated while he brought my face near his. I felt how real his words were. I felt loved. Bodies touching, eyes locked and I see something more than care or lust...it was love. We closed the tiny gap separating our lips and we allowed ourselves to drown into each others' kiss. Sparks flew like the fourth of July and both of us felt it. The kiss was soft, slow and loving. No one wanted to rush and end the kiss, but Beck pulled out.

'I really have to go.' He said and gave me one last kiss on the lips. I just nodded and tears refilled my eyes.

'Beck!' I shout at him as he was a couple of feet away from me. He faced back and stared at me, wiping tears off his eyes too.

'Stay alive, will you?' I asked. 'Please.'

He nodded at me one last time and I headed back to my car.

...

'_There were lots of things I wanted to make up to you when you returned from Afghanistan...' _

I was counting the days on our calendar in our small apartment. Counting the day when he'd be back. I got exited as everyday passed, knowing that he was a day closer to coming home. Beck only had five and a half more months 'till he goes home. Five and a half more months 'till me see each other again, 'till our bodies touch and lips collide. Five and a half more months that seemed forever.

Thinking back, I realised that I hadn't been a good girlfriend to him. I'd bossed him around, yelled at him, gave him bad birthday gifts, said really mean things, bitched around- I could go on forever. I was the most obnoxious girlfriend someone could ever have, specially for someone like Beck. He doesn't deserve how I treated him. He deserves better, I kept telling him that, but he kept telling me that I was the one who deserved better.

I wanted to make him feel the love and care he had always made me feel.

I'm willing to change. I'm willing to be kinder, more patient, less arrogant, not be a bitch anymore and all in all a whole lot better girlfriend. I wouldn't be extremely jealous anymore, I'd stopped yelling, stop being tight about our relationship and I'd respect whatever you want. I'd do anything to make him happier, to make him feel how thankful I was for him existing in my life. I'm willing to change, to change for Beck.

I had everything planned perfectly. I'd train to be a better girlfriend while he was gone. I had five and a half months to fix the mess I am, to flip myself around, to be better. I'd try to be more patient and stop hating about ninety percent of the human race. I had been friends with Tori and became more understanding with Cat. I had adopted a small puppy to help myself control my anger towards small things. I also adopted the puppy to surprise Beck once he gets home.

Everything was perfectly planned.

All he needed to do was to get home.

_'...But you didn't' _

But he didn't.

* * *

**How was it? Feedbacks please.**


End file.
